Bus Ride
by Azurela
Summary: Zexion has had a horrible day, and isn’t very thrilled about riding the bus, which he hates, home. Xigbar is riding that bus and decides to show Zexion how he feels about him. Zigion smut.


Rating: **T**

Summary: Zexion has had a horrible day, and isn't very thrilled about riding the bus, which he hates, home. Xigbar is riding that bus and decides to show Zexion how he feels about him. Zigion smut.

A/N: This is dedicated to Dest, (insanelysharpnails) and to Samaloo, (XbuttonsX) who wanted/ influenced me to write Xigion. Xigbar and Zexion.

They also wanted it to be on a bus… so… well here it is.

**Bus Ride**

--

It had been a long day a very long day, one of which Zexion hadn't liked one bit. The slate haired boy, though he would much rather not have been, was at the moment waiting out in the rain for the night bus to come. It was his mode of transportation- his only option for having a ride home.

Zexion sighed audibly as that steel, blandly colored vehicle that he was very used to by now came into view. Oh how he hated buses. They were so filthy and had to be used by hundreds of people a day who would write graffiti on the seats and stick their gum under them, something that Zexion didn't like in the slightest. He also didn't like the fact that they were usually noisy and crowded. He considered not getting on when it stopped. That probably wouldn't have been the best of ideas though, since it was dark, raining, and his apartment was more than five miles away.

Zexion surveyed the bus when he got on as he showed the driver his bus pass. Much to his relief, no one seemed to be on. Well, that was except for one person in the back who seemed to have mistaken his seat for a bed. All that Zexion could really see of that person was the end of their legs which were sticking out of the seat. It's not that he was interested in who it was, no. He'd just happened to notice.

Zexion chose a seat not too far from the front. He really regretted the fact that he hadn't brought one of his many books with him to pass the time. His stop wasn't for quite a while, unfortunately.

Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to provoke his oncoming headache, Zexion rested his head against his seat's cool window and closed his eyes.

Aftter doing just that for a while, he got the feeling that someone was watching him. Wanting to prove to himself that he was just being paranoid, Zexion opened his eyes, looking toward the aisle, and found himself staring at a familiar face. One of which belonged to a person that he didn't really want to see right at that moment. But then again, he didn't really want to see anybody right now. "..Xigbar…" Zexion said, glaring at the one-eyed man who had a grin on his face that kind of pissed off the shorter boy. Just what he needed- someone to come along and ruin the rest of his day as well.

"What's wrong Zexion?" Xigbar asked. "You don't look very happy."

"Why the hell are you sitting next to me?" Zexion hissed. "There are plenty of other unoccupied seats," he continued, gesturing to the other seats that were indeed very empty.

"Maybe I wanted to talk," Xigbar said, smirking and leaning toward the shorter boy.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Zexion said, frowning and, crossing his arms, looked away from his unwanted company.

"That's too bad," Xigbar said. Zexion looked at him.

"And why is that?" Zexion asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you how hot you look in those pants," Xigbar said indicating Zexion's tight, form fitting, skinny jeans. Zexion frowned deeply as a response but didn't say a word, just got up, slipping past Xigbar, and stalked off going to the back of the bus. To the seat Xigbar had been in previously in fact. Xigbar merely smirked and watched him go.

Much to Zexion's dismay, he wasn't alone for very long and Xigbar joined him once again.

"What the hell do you want?" Zexion asked, glaring. "Can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be around you, or obviously I wouldn't have moved, so leave me alone."

Zexion's glare intensified when Xigbar slid closer to him and the shorter boy slid away. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get very far and ended up backing into the corner where the widow and the back seat met. Xigbar smirked again, and deciding to take a chance, gripped Zexion's shoulders to hold him in place then locked his lips with the younger boy's.

Zexion struggled but didn't get anywhere. He couldn't even move.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zexion asked when Xigbar had finally pulled away, "What if someone sees us?"

Xigbar's eye widened slightly at that. He'd fully expected Zexion to freak out on him, to yell at him, to hurt him for kissing him. The slate haired boy had only been concerned about the possibility of being caught though.

"No one else is on the bus, remember?" Xigbar asked, not minding in the slightest.

Zexion was pretty sure he'd said the wrong thing when Xigbar locked their lips together for a second time. The eye-patch wearer pushed his way further into Zexion's mouth, knowing full well that the other boy couldn't go anywhere.

"The bus driver…" Zexion said, breathing heavily when Xigbar had pulled away.

"Can't see us," Xigbar finished for him, kissing him again. He was a little surprised, yet pleased, when after a moment, Zexion kissed him back.

Zexion had never really expected Xigbar to take that kind of an interest in him. He and the other man had never really even been close. Yet, here they were in the back of a bus, Xigbar kissing him, surprisingly _very _well. He'd just started to kiss back, but stopped, trying to push Xigbar away again when he started to undo his belt.

Xigbar gripped Zexion's hands as a response, biting his lower lip before delving into his mouth again. When the younger boy was distracted enough, Xigbar started to undo his belt once again, this time having success.

Zexion gasped then moaned into Xigbar's mouth when the older man slipped a hand past his pants after undoing them. He moaned again as Xigbar touched him and then gripped his erection and started to pump gradually going faster and faster. Just as he was coming close to releasing, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations he felt, Xigbar pulled his lips away from Zexion's.

He lay claim to the shorter boy's neck, biting hard, as Zexion released, nearly making the younger boy scream as he came.

After that, Zexion sat panting in a post orgasmic daze, shuddering when he felt a tongue run along his neck where it would soon bruise. Xigbar had purposely bitten him hard enough to leave a visible mark.

The slate haired boy didn't look at Xigbar again, still in his daze, until a finger slipped past his lips and the other man gave him a taste of his own essence.

When he had Zexion's attention once more, he placed his hand on his neck. "Feel that?" Xigbar asked as Zexion winced when he put pressure where he'd bitten.

"There's a mark there," Xigbar whispered in his ear, "And when it goes away, you will be seeing me again," he promised. After that, Xigbar slipped away, signaling for the driver to stop then got off the bus. Zexion watched him through the window until he'd disappeared into the night then sat up, fixing his pants and refastening his belt. He got off a few stops later.

As the slate haired boy stepped out into the chilly air, noticing that the rain had stopped, he fingered his now bruised neck feeling a bit of excitement because of the promise the person who'd caused it had made.

Zexion smiled to himself.

Perhaps buses weren't as bad as he'd thought they were.

-End-

A/N: Well, Dest, Samaloo, there be your Xigion smut. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Review to let me know how I did? Don't be afraid to… they make my day and make me glad that I wrote something! Plus, I love knowing your thoughts, no matter what they may be.


End file.
